Ariwen's Visit to the Shire
by Evenstar-Elfstone
Summary: Ariwen daughter of Aragorn visits the Shire with her family, However, this simple trip turned out to be more than she expected... rating for later chapters COMPLETE
1. Departure

Ariwen's Visit to the Shire Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a dead man to you???  
  
Ariwen was woken by her handmaiden Lorichen's shriek for her to get out of bed. Lorichen had to be the most annoying person in Middle Earth, thought Ariwen. Nevertheless, she answered, "I'm coming!" rather reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Lorichen scrambled up to her with a new dress for the day. Ariwen thanked and dismissed her. The sooner she was gone, the better. Ariwen threw on the dress and raced into her brother's chamber next door screaming, "Wake up! We are going to the Shire today!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I am excited too, but you do not have to jump on top of my head!" yelled Eldarion.  
  
  
  
"Fine..just be at breakfast in five minutes."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
_______________  
  
Ariwen ran through the palace to the dining hall and almost ran into her mother, Arwen. Arwen caught her daughter by the shoulders. "I was going to wake you up." She said.  
  
Worry not about that..Lorichen always wakes me up." Ariwen replied.  
  
"What about you brother? Has he yet learned to rise with the sun?"  
  
Ariwen laughed. "Unfortunately not. I woke him up."  
  
"Good. I will see you in the dining hall, Ariwen."  
  
"Very well, I will be there, Mother."  
  
Ariwen started running for the dining hall again. She reached it just as Eldarion charged through the opposite door. They scowled and didn't say a word to each other. Next to the at the head of the table sat their father Aragorn drinking some red wine. The king was loath to give up his delight in drinking. Aragorn was the first to break the silence. "Children, as I am sure you know, today we will begin our journey to the Shire and Legolas and Gimli will accompany us, for they wish to visit the Shire as well."  
  
"Fantastic!!!" cried both children at once.  
  
  
  
"Shhh!" their father said quickly.  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Ariwen in a quieter voice.  
  
"As soon as breakfast is over." answered Arwen who had just entered.  
  
"Great!" said Eldarion.  
  
With that, the two children gulped down their breakfast like Hobbits eating mushrooms. In five minutes, "We are done!" they announced. They then raced upstairs to finish their final packing preparations.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all on their horses ready for the long journey to the Shire. Ariwen and Eldarion were so excited that they almost fell off their horses. In front of them, their father sighed, "Ariwen! Eldarion! Please stay calm! We won't be reaching the Shire for at least a fortnight!"  
  
"What?!" screamed Ariwen and Eldarion together, "a fortnight?!"  
  
"Yes, a fortnight, now please, back on your horses."  
  
Grumbling, they remounted.  
  
"All is ready to depart." Said a bowing servant coming before their father.  
  
"Then let us leave." Replied the king.  
  
"Yes, Sire" answered the servant, bowing again.  
  
Aragorn's captain then blew a loud horn and they set off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten days later, the company was at their campsite for the night. Aragorn predicted that if they hurried, they could reach the Shire in five days, if they traveled through Bree, that is. He was worried, though. He had promised to leave Bree alone, but the whole company was very excited and he was sure the Shire was too. In the end he decided that he would ask the Mayor of Bree permission to pass through and if his request was refused they would take another road.  
  
Meanwhile, Eldarion had gone off to talk to some of the guards while Ariwen and Arwen were talking nonstop. Aragorn walked up to the captain of his guard, "Send a messenger to Bree asking the Mayor permission to pass through the country."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty" replied the captain. Bowing, he departed.  
  
'Now that all was taken care of, I need to speak to Arwen concerning this matter.' He started to walk towards Arwen and Ariwen but suddenly stopped. 'She enjoys herself far too much with Ariwen for me trouble her with another matter right now.' With that, he went to see how dinner was coming along.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Aragorn was woken by a galloping sound outside, 'It must be the messenger returning!' he thought. Quickly, he got up, got dressed and went out to meet him. "What word have you?" asked the king anxiously. The messenger unmounted and knelt.  
  
"The Mayor of Bree gives you and your company leave to travel over his land and he thanks you for asking leave and keeping your word to leave Bree alone.  
  
"Very well, thank you. You may go. And mind you take some rest, there is a long day ahead."  
  
"Yes, Sire and thank you."  
  
Two hours later, all was ready for another day of riding.  
  
  
  
Five days later, they were on the outskirts of the Shire! Ariwen could see hundreds of Halflings there to meet them..she was so excited! She had never seen Halflings before. Before she knew it, they were at the gates, they had reached the Shire.  
  
  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! 


	2. Arrival

Ariwen's Visit to the Shire Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned LOTR, I wish I owned LOTR, I wish I owned LOTR...if I say that enough, will it come true?  
  
StarwarsFREAK - This is about seven years after Frodo left. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Three of the Hobbits at the front of the crowd seemed very anxious for the party to meet them. Ariwen supposed these three must be Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Her father had told her and Eldarion tales about those three so many times. But where was Frodo? Then she remembered, he had gone to the Grey Havens. Ariwen's attention suddenly went to her father who had unmounted to meet the three Hobbits. Indeed, he identified them as Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
"So, Merry, Pippin. Do you continue to make mischief in the Shire, or have you passed the opportunity on to your children?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Our children now have that privilege." replied Merry.  
  
"But we still pitch in sometimes!" piped up Pippin.  
  
Ariwen noticed something about her father...he was different when he was around the Hobbits. When he was with these three, he was just Strider, a Ranger of the wilderness. Then it began to dawn on her. When these people had met him that was who he was. It was the only part of him they knew well. All other parts they had seen in him they knew little or nothing of.  
  
"If you wish to sleep in an actual bed after this long journey then you may stay at Bag End, if you like." said Sam, for they were in Hobbiton and he doubted that they wanted to travel again.  
  
"I would very much enjoy it, my dear Sam. Now, shall we introduce the children?" Aragorn replied. Without waiting for an answer, he motioned for Ariwen and Eldarion to come forward.  
  
As Aragorn's heir, Eldarion was introduced first. "Here is my heir, Eldarion."  
  
The Hobbits all bowed their heading in reference to him, Pippin sweeping into a low bow as a knight of Gondor.  
  
"And Ariwen, my second child and only daughter."  
  
"Milady" and short bows were given.  
  
Once Sam, Merry and Pippin's children had all come forward and been introduced properly, Aragorn introduced the Hobbits to some of his company and ordered that camp should be made. Arwen, who had joined them a few minutes ago suggested that they move on Bag End. They all heartily agreed and started the short walk to Sam's Hobbit hole.  
  
  
  
At first sight, Ariwen and Eldarion gasped at the simple yet fair beauty of the Shire. Sam chuckled darkly. "You might not think the Shire so amazing when you get to know some of its inhabitants a little better." A few of the children among the group blushed deeply. Sam led the way to Bag End. He opened the door, "Well, its not much, but very comfortable."  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms." Said Rosie leading Aragorn and his family down a hall off to the side of the family room.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen's room had been richly decorated, obviously Rosie and Sam wanted to make this seen as much like home as possible. Aragorn and Arwen looked awed.  
  
"You did not have to do this." Spoke Aragorn softly, still in awe.  
  
Rosie shrugged. "It was Sam's idea."  
  
"There are not any breakables in the children's rooms, are there?" joked Arwen.  
  
"I made sure of that." laughed Rosie.  
  
With that they entered and Rosie showed Ariwen and Eldarion their rooms. When Rosie returned to the family room, Sam and the children were still all there. "Why aren't the children in bed?!" demanded Rosie.  
  
"They refused to go until you told them to." answered Sam cautiously.  
  
"Children, to bed." said Rosie dangerously.  
  
"Yes, Mother" came a chorus of voices as the children headed off to their own rooms.  
  
"How do you that?" Sam asked inquisitively.  
  
"I have no idea. Come on, its been a long day. We might as well be in bed, too."  
  
"You're right, Rosie, you're right." Murmured Sam as they walked to their own room. "It's been a long day."  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	3. Mischief

Ariwen's Visit to the Shire Part 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own a replica of the pillars of Argonath!  
  
StarwarsFREAK: I won't be able to do it. You see, I originally posted this story on a different website and I'm only making a few minor changes to make it fit in more. In this chapter, the plot takes an abrupt turn. Anyway, I'm really sorry and thanks for reviewing!  
Ariwen woke early the next morning to find her mother shaking her awake. Drowsily, she said, "Mother! If its not Lorichen, its you!"  
  
"Good morning to you too, honey." Arwen replied as if she hadn't heard what her daughter had said. "By the way, dear, I think you might be meeting a lot of new friends in this house."  
  
At that, Ariwen jumped out of bed so fast that a passerby would have thought that the bed was arrayed with poisonous spikes. Accepting her daughter's reaction as an answer, Arwen handed her a new dress for the day and went off to join the rest at breakfast.  
As soon as Ariwen had eaten, she went off to play with the Hobbit children. She had tried to persuade Eldarion to come with her, but he had wanted to go back to the campsite with their father.  
  
She found that as Elanor was the oldest, she was the quickest to make friends with the newcomer. Ariwen and Elanor were about the same age, so that just made it easier for the two to become fast friends. There was also one more reason why the two were so good together: they were both mischievous.  
  
Elanor started off with giving Elanor a tour of Hobbiton. Then she mentioned Farmer Maggot's crop. Not the Farmer Maggot in Buckland, but his brother, there in Hobbiton. As it turned out, both of them had a slight addiction to mushrooms.  
  
With a short conversation and a few nods, all had been decided. They set out for the farm.  
  
Now Elanor had been in it so many times before, she knew the farm like the back of her hand. An advantage for them since the farmer couldn't remember whether the west side was cabbages or carrots.  
  
Elanor quickly lead Ariwen to the mushrooms. "Quick!" she hissed, handing Ariwen a small basket. While Ariwen held the basket, Elanor piled mushrooms in it until no more could fit. Right when they were about to make their getaway...THUD!  
  
Farmer Maggot had snuck up on them and knocked all the mushrooms out of the basket all the while muttering something akin to, "Stinkin' young varmints! Ever set foot on me land again, I'll take care of 'em."  
  
That was when he spotted Ariwen and at once he knew that this was no Hobbit at all, by any means. "Aye" he said with wonder. "Who may you be? It's been long year since the Big Folk wandered our lands."  
  
"I-I am Ariwen Telcontar, daughter of the King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor and Arnor." Ariwen said with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"Aye, Milady. Your father shall hear of this soon enough. As will yours, Miss Gamgee."  
  
Both girls gulped. This was not going to be very fun. With that, Farmer Maggot dragged the duo by their ears all the way back to Bag End.  
Please Review! 


	4. Punishment

Ariwen's Visit to the Shire Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
StarwarsFREAK: I have two other fics that I'm going to put on FanFiction.Net after this one, but neither have room for Frodo. I'll do a one chapter fic about Frodo after this fic is done, though. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
When the farmer reached Bag End he knocked loudly, and almost at once Rosie answered it. When she saw the position that Elanor and Ariwen were in, she quickly invited the farmer inside so their ears would be free.  
  
As she quickly got out the teapot, Rosie asked, "So, what happened here? I was quite startled by your sudden appearance, begging your pardon."  
  
"These two young lassies were on me land after some mushrooms" growled the farmer.  
  
"Elanor! Ariwen! Is this true?"  
  
Elanor slowly nodded. At that moment, Arwen came from her room. "What happened?" she asked curiously.  
  
Ariwen gulped. When provoked, her mother could be worse than an army of Uruk-Hai. This would certainly provoke her.  
  
Rosie looked at Ariwen. "Would you care to answer that?" she asked.  
  
Ariwen slowly nodded. "Elanor and I sort of...well...we sort of...we tried to steal some of Farmer Maggot's mushrooms!" she ended quickly, as to get it over with.  
  
It took a moment for Arwen to register the facts. Then she started. "Ariwen Telcontar! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS OF THIS! YOU HAVE SOILED THE FAMILY NAME AND THAT OF MINAS TIRITH!" she went on like that for what seemed like hours, when Aragorn entered.  
  
At once from the adults flushed faces and the girls' hanging heads, he could tell that something was wrong. "Has something gone amiss?"  
  
"AMISS?" Arwen shouted. "WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE HAPPENED? OUR DUAGHTER WAS WITH ELANOR AND SO SUDDENLY, THE TWO DECIDED THAT THEY SHOULD GO STEAL A FEW MUSHROOMS FROM THIS FARMER!" Aragorn winced. She was screaming so loudly he was sure that they would have no trouble at all hearing her if they were in Rohan.  
  
Then Sam entered. He could tell by the look on Farmer Maggot's face, and by the fact that he was there at all that someone in Bag End had been in his crop. Then his eyes fell on Elanor and Ariwen. There was the answer. He stepped up next to Aragorn and seeing his wife suddenly open her mouth as if to explain, he cut her short. "I know what happened, Rosie. No need to explain anything."  
  
Sam and Aragorn glanced at each other. It didn't need to be spoken. The two fathers strode up to their children and took their own by the ear.  
  
Ariwen grumbled. This was the second time in one day that someone had her by the ear. She was getting rather tired of it.  
When they were back at the campsite, Aragorn started the yelling. Thankfully, he wasn't nearly as loud as his wife. "YOU HAVE DISHONORED YOURSELF, THE FAMILY NAME, MINAS TIRITH AND GONDOR. IF YOU HAD BEEN A PEASANT GIRL, THAT WOULD BE DIFFERENT. BUT ALAS, YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF GONDOR AND ARNOR! WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY TO THAT?"  
  
"I have nothing to say, Father." Ariwen answered quietly.  
  
"Then perhaps you shall show a little more regard when in a foreign country!" the king raged on. Finally he stopped and sighed. He then spoke in a soft voice. "When we return to Minas Tirith, you shall help the royal gardener for two weeks and no less. Perhaps you shall then learn what hard work it takes to grow crops."  
  
Ariwen then realized that he was more disappointed than angry. She then stood up and performed a small curtsy. "Yes, Father."  
  
The king then gave her leave to return to Bag End. Ariwen soon found out that Elanor's punishment was not much more satisfactory than hers.  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR WHAT I DID!!!!!! *dodges rotten tomato thrown at her*  
  
Author's Note: I edited Ariwen's punishment a little here, so if you want to read the original one, it's on TolkienOnline.Com, but trust me, you won't like it!  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Namarie

Ariwen's Visit to the Shire Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings...I'm just obsessed with it.  
  
StarwarsFREAK: Thanks for reviewing! I originally made Aragorn angry but then a friend told me that it wasn't really his nature, so I changed it.  
As she walked slowly back to Bag End, Ariwen was thinking about Eldarion. He didn't know yet, but once he got wind of this, she would never hear the end of it.  
  
Quite suddenly, she found herself inside Bag End., with her mother in front of her berating her with questions about her punishment. "I have to help the royal gardener for two weeks when we get back to Minas Tirith." Ariwen said quickly and left her mother's presence in search of Elanor.  
  
Ariwen found her sitting on the edge of her bed sulking. "I've got three weeks helping Farmer Maggot with his crop, you?" asked Elanor as soon as Ariwen entered.  
  
"Two weeks helping out the royal gardener" Ariwen replied.  
  
"Our mother's have been talking. You leave tomorrow for Minas Tirith."  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Ariwen, "tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow" Elanor replied impatiently.  
  
They both complained long into the night in Elanor's room until they finally fell asleep together on the bed.  
The next day, all was ready to depart. Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin were trying hard not to cry in front of the children, likewise with Arwen and Rosie. Elanor and Arwen felt like they had lost half of their selves and Eldarion was saying good bye to all the boys, Faramir in particular.  
  
"Elanor, I want to see you sometime in Minas Tirith, alright?" Ariwen spoke her words of parting.  
  
"I'll come sometime, when Papa has a mind to visit your father again" Elanor did the same.  
  
The company was leaving. Ariwen jumped on her horse, "Namarie, mellon nin"  
  
"Namarie, mellon, namarie"  
  
With that the company rode off and left the Hobbits staring after them until they were out of sight.  
*Namarie, mellon nin: Farewell, my friend  
  
*Namarie, mellon, namarie: Farewell, friend, farewell  
Please Review! 


	6. Reflections

Ariwen's Visit to the Shire Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien is the God of Middle Earth...not me!  
  
StarwarsFREAK: Are you still reading?  
A fortnight later, the company reached Minas Tirith. Ariwen sighed. She knew she was going to survive her punishment, but would Elanor do the same? She had to find out, but when could she do it? Something told her, though she had not idea what it was, that she should wait a couple more years before sending a message to the Shire. She blinked at the thought and then smiled dryly. 'Who knows?' she thought. 'That might even be Manwë messing with my mind.' That brought a small smile to her face.  
  
Ariwen walked through the dirt paths, headed for the palace. Hundreds of commoners were there to greet the royal party, as well as Faramir who had governed Gondor in the King's absence. She smiled brightly at the commoners and continued on her way, just to keep up her reputation and soon disappeared into the long marble hallways.  
Elanor watched the sunset outside of Bag End. She knew she would survive her punishment, but would Ariwen do the same? She had to find out, but when could she do it? Something told her, maybe even Manwë, that she should wait a couple more years before getting together her family and riding for Minas Tirith.  
  
Her thoughts shifted to her punishment. She grimaced at the very thought of helping out Farmer Maggot...she had been through it before and knew that it was not a very pleasant experience. She would have started the day after they stole the mushrooms, but she had begged her father to let her start a fortnight later, when Ariwen would be starting hers. It just felt right that way. She sighed. It was going to be a long three weeks.  
  
"Elanor!" yelled Sam, "a fortnight has come and gone, time to start!"  
  
Elanor groaned. "Coming, Papa!"  
"Ariwen!" rang Aragorn's voice. "Come now, you can't delay forever!"  
  
"Coming, coming!" Ariwen mumbled. She prayed to Elbereth Elèntari this wasn't going to be too hard and that the farmer wasn't very harsh on Elanor.  
Author's Note: I was going to do a sequel to this, but I abandoned it. To read the first and only chapter of the sequel, go to TolkienOnline.Com. It's called "A New Generation of...Troublemakers? Part 1".  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
